Accidents Happen
by oceanhelper1
Summary: Rose and Scorpius fight, but something happens to Rose, will Scorpius ever forgive himself? Will Rose ever forgive him?


"Why won't you just listen!" Scorpius shouted, slamming a door in the flat he shared with Rose.  
They'd had an argument that got rather heated about why he was always out she thought that he was cheating on her. She stomped towards the front door, grabbing the handle to jerk it open, when he stopped her, turning her around quickly.  
"No, for ONCE you are going to listen to me!"He exclaimed as he leaned all his weight on the door.  
"I DO listen! And I'm tired of your STUPID excuses!" She yelled back, pulling out her wand, to try and apperate away.  
He ripped it from her. "Then prove it! I love you! I want to be with you, but to be honest, you constantly blaming me for things is getting seriously old"  
She growled, "Fine, why are you always out? Why do you always come home late? Why do you always smell like perfume!? Please explain to me THAT!  
"I am an Auror. My SECRETARY wears perfume."He said for the millionth time.  
She scoffed, "More like...never mind." She turned from him, trying to enter the kitchen.  
"More like what?"He shouted at her.  
"Nothing, it'll start more fights." She replied back, grabbing a drink from the fridge.  
"I'm waiting"He said again.  
"Then you will wait forever." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair.  
"Infernal WOMAN!"He shouted before marching to the living room.  
"Can I have my wand back?"  
"Yea. Come and get it. I am busy writing out my resignation"He growled.  
"WHAT?!" She ran into the living room, and tore the quill from his hand.  
"What?"He asked obviously serious.  
"You are not quitting your job!"  
"And why not? I can't do it without being accused of cheating"He glared.  
She looked down, "I won't let you quit something you love. I...I'll leave you first."  
"You are more important to me that any job"  
"I won't let you quit Scorpius"  
"It is not your choice"He added.  
"I can affect your decision though."  
"I am not cheating you"He insisted  
"I-okay...I just need to think." She took her wand, and wandered upstairs to their bedroom.  
He continued to write.  
She sighed, and laid on the bed. Face down, and tried to clear her head.  
Scorpius finished the note and set it on the table side. He leaned back in his chair and thought about life.  
She rolled over and wiped her tears, she hated fighting with him. She was serious though.  
He fell asleep.  
She stood up, and walked downstairs. She saw him sleeping, and saw the note. She picked it up and began to read it. It said... To Whom it may concern. I Scorpius Lucius Malfoy put in my resignation. Right now, I have a lot going on in my life. I need to take some personal time and get my life straight. No job is worth lost love.  
She gasped, and dropped the letter. "H-he can't do that." Tears welled in her eyes.  
Scorpius stirred a bit in his sleep, but didn't wake up.  
She threw the letter in the fire, and choked down a sob. She ran up the stairs looking for her wand.  
Scorpius woke up and figured he better go to bed. He reached for the note, and noticed it was missing "ROSE?!"  
She sobbed, and found her wand. Grabbing it, the snap went off indicating she had apperated.  
Scorpius bolted up the stair, he bent over and cried at the sight of the empty room.  
She cried, and apperated to were they always went on dates. She collapsed in the middle of the sand. Looking out on the Irish shores.  
He crawled into bed and cried again.  
She sobbed clutching one of his shirts that had happened to apperate with her.  
He apparated to work, the only place he knew would distract him.  
She stayed in the field all day. Crying. He worked for 14 hours straight and still wasn't tired. So instead of going home, he decided to skip going home to painful memories and go to have a firewhiskey. Or 12. Rose finally pulled herself together and apperated back to their home. Scorpius was still drinking. She walked around their home, and cleaned up what she found messy. Scorpius came in at 5 in the morning, not even sober enough to walk up the stairs. She bolted from the kitchen, terrified of what had just entered the flat. Scorpius planted himself on the couch.  
She saw him on the couch, "Sc-scorpius?"  
He tried to sober up enough to see who it was, but he couldn't.  
"Are you okay?" She asked not moving from her spot, scared of him.  
"Huh?"Was all he managed to muster.  
"Scorpius, are you drunk?"  
"I swear to Drunk I am not God"  
She sighed, "You are beyond drunk."  
He snickered.  
She waved her wand, and removed him from his drunken state.  
He had a hell of a headache "Rose?"  
"Y-you came home drunk."  
"That would explain the headache"  
"Yes, getting yourself shit-faced usually does that to you."  
"Wait, you came back!"He exclaimed.  
"It appears so."  
((Firstslytherinmudblood ))  
"Where did you go?"  
"To the beach."  
"Well, good night"He said obviously still a bit mad.  
"You no longer have a right to be mad at me."  
"Oh, don't I. You accuse me of cheating, tell me that you would rather leave me than have me quit then disappear without a trace all night and the whole day?!"  
"You try to quit your job, then go and get yourself drunk!" He knew she was against drinking, and he never drank around her.  
"I thought you left me!"He glared.  
"As did I! You were gone for many hours!"  
"You were the one who did the leaving"He growled.  
"I needed time to think, you were ready to quit your job just like that." She snapped.  
"You are worth it!"He shouted.  
"But you've worked so hard to get where you are!"  
"I worked so hard to be with you too"  
"That was your dream!"  
"No, you are my dream."  
"But...we worked together to get you where you are."  
"Yea, well it is not worth fighting with you all the time"  
"We...we could work on that..."  
"You don't trust me Rosey!"  
She broke at that. "I DO TRUST YOU! DON'T YOU GET IT! I DON'T TRUST HER! SHE'S THE ONE WORMING HER WAY INTO YOUR LIFE" She screamed, and fell on the floor, sobbing.  
"WHO?!"  
"YOUR STUPID SLUTTY SECRETARY!"  
"Rosey. I haven't even looked twice at her"  
She sobbed, grabbing her head in her hands.  
"Rosey"  
"what" She whispered  
"I LOVE you!"He whispered.  
She nodded, continuing to cry, "I love you too."  
"Gimme a minute. I will be right back"He rushed up the stairs and comes rushing back down a few minutes later "Do you really want to know why I have been late the last couple of weeks?"  
She shook her head, not looking up towards him.  
"I wanted to pick the very best"He reached in his pocket and pulled out a little box "Will you marry me?"  
She gasped, looking up. "W-what?"  
"Will you marry me?"  
"Y-yes."  
He slips the ring on her finger "Do you like it"  
She nodded, "I love it"  
"Am I forgiven?"  
She kissed him, "Does that answer your question?"  
He blushed.  
She stroked his cheek, "I love you."  
"But, if it would make you feel better I will fire Juile"He added.  
She shook her head, "It's okay...you don't have to."  
"Are you sure?"  
She nodded.  
"So, how does dinner sound?"  
"Sounds lovely."  
He went up to change.  
She followed him, and quickly fixed her make-up and slipped on a new dress.  
"You look beautiful"He smiled  
She blushed, "Thanks"  
He smiled "I am the luckiest guy EVER!"  
She giggled, "Not ever, I'm not that great."  
"If you weren't a girl I would smack you"He teased.  
She laughed, "I would smack you either way."  
"Cuz I am a guy"He laughed.  
"Mainly."  
He laughed as he extended his arm out for her to take.  
She took his arms, and pulled out her wand.  
"Shall we?"  
"We shall"  
He leaded her out "I was thinking we would walk. It is a nice night"  
She smiled. "Okay, sounds perfect." She put her wand away.  
He lead her down the path. "So, I told my father, and I actually got his blessing"  
"Really? But he hates me!"  
"Yea, I know, but something about He lost his love, he wouldn't stand in the way of mine"  
"He lost his love? What about your mum?"  
"Apparently wasn't his first love"He shrugged "I don't dare press. I took my luck and ran with it"  
She laughed, "I wonder how dad will react?"  
"There will be the real fun"  
"Yea, he'll most likely rip your head off."  
"I am prepared for that"  
"I'll protect you."  
"You don't have to. I got his blessing before I got my fathers"  
She gasped, "You DID?!"  
"I had to ask his permission"He shrugged it off as it was nothing.  
She stopped walking.  
"What?"  
She gave him the biggest hug ever, "That means the world to me."  
"Really?"  
"Yes, you have no idea."  
"He isn't that scary...when your mum is around"  
She laughed, and softly kissed his lips.  
"So, where do you want to eat?"  
"Um...how about a trip to Hogsmede?"  
He nods "Sounds good"  
"We have a long walk ahead of us."  
"Maybe we should apparate"  
She nodded, "You can do it."  
He took her hand and waved his wand and took them to Hogsmeade  
She smiled, but began to wince.  
The got there a couple of seconds later.  
"S-scorpius!"  
"WHAT?"He asked excitedly.  
She clutched her shoulder, as tears sprung to her eyes.  
He grabbed hold of her tight. "Rose?"  
The blood began to seep through her shirt.  
He looked down. "I will be right back!"He runs into a shop. I need a medic!  
They apparated her to St. Mungos. She sobbed and held onto him tightly. They get there and the drag her to the back. He paced the waiting room waiting for someone to give him news. She was laying in the bed, sleeping when they let him into her room.  
"Rosey"He half asks.  
The doctor enters her room, "She's sleeping for now, but she will be fine. She was clenched, maybe if you apperated recently that's what caused it."  
There were tears in his eyes. "Where?"  
"Excuse me? What do you mean?"  
Where was she clenched?  
"We don't know, somewhere near a neighborhood though."  
"I mean on her body you twit"  
He sighed, "Her shoulder."  
He nodded. "I am a fool"  
He shook his head, "You are very lucky."  
He ran his hand through his hair.  
"I'll leave you alone then." The doctor left.  
He sat there crying waiting for her to wake up.  
She finally stirred. Opening her eyes, and blinking away the sleep.  
He watched her, not sure what to say.  
"S-scorpius? What happened?"  
"I am an idiot"He said  
"Scorpius, what happened?" She asked, struggling to sit up.  
"You were clenched when we apparated"  
She nodded. "That makes sense."  
"I am so sorry"  
"Why?"  
"It is all my fault"He said looking down  
"Scorpius, things like this happen all the time."  
"NOT. "He said through his teeth  
"Babe, your not perfect. Things like this can happen to anyone."  
"I hurt you"He said again  
She grabbed his hand, "I'm not mad. Please don't beat yourself up about this. It could have been my fault too."  
He just glared at her bandaged arm.  
She giggled, "Babe?"  
"I hurt you Rosey. I hurt you!"He growled "I have to go call your parents"  
She tightened her hold on his hand. "Please don't go."  
He sat back down, but his mood didn't improve.  
She gave him a small smile, "We don't need to tell my parents."  
"Yes. We do"He sighed "I can hope your father kills me"  
She shook her head, "You will not tell them. I need you alive in order to marry you."  
"You deserve better"He ran his hand through his hair "Somewhere deep down I always knew that, but I had hoped..."He sighed "This really brought to light that you deserve better than me"  
Tears welled in her eyes, "Scorpius I love you, you are the best thing for me."  
"When you end up like this?"He yelled.  
She winced, "It's not the first time this has happened."  
"Who else?"  
"Me mainly. And an ex-boyfriend. And my brothers, and father."  
"You can't apparate?"  
"No, I can. I usually just do it too fast."  
He blinks "You never told me"  
"You never asked," She shrugged.  
"You should have said something before we left!"  
"I didn't think it would be a problem!"  
"Well"He said breaking down again.  
She winced, and laid back against the pillows.  
"We have to tell your parents"  
She shook her head, "Please no"  
"Why not?"  
"I don't want to fight them over this again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They want me to give in my license."  
"You didn't do it. It was me"  
"It won't matter."  
"It does though"  
"It will only make them want it gone even more."  
"No, it will make me gone"  
"Scorpius, do you want to leave me?"  
"I can't hurt you again.  
"Answer the question"  
"I CAN"T hurt you again"He cried.  
Tears trickled down her cheeks. "Yes or no?"  
"I don't can't hurt you agin"  
She sobbed, "So you're leaving me?"  
He ran his hand through his hair. "I love you"  
"I love you too."  
He leaned his head down on her stomach and cried, randomly sobbing about how sorry he was.  
She ran her fingers through his hair. Crying onto his head.  
Finally he falls asleep,  
She sobbed, but the doctor came in and gave her medicine. Which put her to sleep.  
He woke up the next morning, reality struck him in the heart. He needed to go down and get something to eat. He wrote a little note and left it on her bedside table. But, it fell down and landed under her bed. She awoke, to find her room empty. Scorpius took a sip of his coffee. The only thing he could manage to hold down.  
She looked around the room, and began to cry. "H-he left? Without saying good-bye!"  
A nurse comes in to check her blood pressure. It was through the roof, and they were forced to move her room.  
Scorpius came in and freaked when he saw she was missing. He rushed out to talk to the nurse. "WHERE IS MY FIANCE?!"  
"She was moved! Sir, her blood pressure was too high." She pointed to where her room was. Sobs could be heard through the hallway, as she whimpered his name.  
He ran into the Room. "Rosey?"  
She looked up, "Scorpius?"  
"Are you okay?"  
"I thought you left me!"  
"I went to go get some breakfast"He shrugged "I left you a note"  
She shook her head, "There was no note."  
"I left it on your bedside table"  
"It wasn't there"  
His scrunched his eyebrows. "I know I left it, But you know I didn't leave you right"  
"You were talking about it last night, I panicked."  
"Well, I won't leave you until the day that you tell me to leave"  
She nodded, "Then you will never leave."  
He nodded and kissed her forehead.  
She sighed, "I love you."  
She sighed, "I love you."  
"Not as much as I love you*  
She smiled, "Not possible"  
"I think it is"He winked at her.  
She laughed, and then winced in pain.  
She laughed, and then winced in pain.  
He winced at her wince. "I am so sorry"  
"It's okay, just forget it."  
He looks down. "I am not going to forget it, Rose!"  
"I...I know...I just wanted you to."  
"Drop it"He ordered/  
She nodded, and wiped her cheeks.  
"Did you want something to eat?"He asked.  
She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
"Are you sure? When was the last time you ate?"  
"Yesterday, around lunch time. But I'm fine. They've been giving me nutrient stuff."  
He glares at her.  
"What?"  
"Food: You need it"He said  
She shook her head, "I'm not hungry."  
"Then I will tell your parents"He warned.  
She glared at him, "Blackmail is illegal."  
"Yea, well. I am in Slytherin"He smiled "We always achieve our means"  
She scoffed, "I could always be brave and tell you to tell them."  
"Alright"He shrugged, headed towards the door.  
She growled. "I'm not eating either way."  
"Thats fine. I will be sure to tell your father that"  
"Go ahead."  
He walked out and pulled out his cell phone. Started pretending to make a call to her parents "Hello, Mrs. Weasley, this is Scorpius"  
She shrugged, "Tell them I say hi."  
"I just wanted to tell you that...damn it...you don't believe any of this do you?"He joked, putting the phone at his side. He was hoping she wouldn't remember he had no idea how to use one of them, let alone the number for the Weasleys.  
She laughed, "Of course not. I always make your phone calls."  
He laughed along with her "Please eat"  
"Babe, I don't have an eating disorder, I'm just not hungry. Promise." She held out her pinky.  
He gave her a doubtful look "Fine. I won't eat till you do"  
She laughed, "You can't go two hours without eating."  
"Bet me"He smiled"I have already gone 23"  
"WHAT? That's a long time!"  
"I haven't eaten since you left last night"  
"That was two days ago!"  
"No, that was..."Counts "Oh, yea. I guess so"  
"That's dangerous! Go eat something Scorp!"  
"I 'Quote unquote' Am not hungry"He smiled.  
She glared, "You're the one with eating disorders."  
"No, all this...worrying has knocked out my appetite"  
She sighed, "If you get a muffin for me, I'll eat."  
"Success!"He smiled.  
She groaned, "Go muffin boy."  
He ran down got two muffins one for each of them, after she finished he laughed "You forgot where I left to"  
"Have you already eaten?" She asked, puzzled.  
He smiled "I went to get Breakfast"  
She glared. "Mofo."  
"Men ALWAYS get what we want"He reminded her.  
"I could always throw it back up."  
He glared at her.  
She glared back, "You lied to me."  
"Yea. Remember, we will do ANYTHING to achieve our means"  
She sighed. "I don't have anything to say to you."  
"Then, I should go?"  
She shook her head, "Forever, remember?"  
"Do you still want to marry me?"He asked suddenly.  
"Of course!"  
"Even though I hurt you?"  
She nodded, "And you didn't hurt me."  
"I did"  
"Why are you asking me this?"  
"Just checking"  
She eyed him, unbelieving, "Sure..."  
"Yea, It is just. If you hurt me, I would be a little hesitant to be around you"  
"It was an accident right?"  
"It was foolish"He snapped.  
"But you didn't mean to, so there is nothing to forgive."  
He hit his head against the wall.  
She winced, "Babe!"  
"It was stupid"He snapped  
She sighed, "Please, calm down."  
"How am I suppose to calm down"He growled "Look at you, where you are. WHAT I DID!"  
She shrunk down, scared. "please." She whispered.  
He started throwing things.  
She looked around for a shield. "Scorpius, please stop."  
"Sir"A nurse came in "You need to leave if you are not going to calm down"  
Scorpius looked at Rose "I will be right back"  
She nodded, looking towards the nurse.  
"Sorry, I can't have him breaking things"  
She nodded, "It's okay, but he's always allowed in."  
"Yea, as soon as he calms down"Scorpius cam in a few minutes later "sorry"  
She nodded, "Please don't do that again."  
He took a deep breath "I will try not"  
"Good, you seriously scared me."  
"I am sorry, I am just so angry that I hurt you"  
"Please just drop it."  
He swallowed "For now"  
She sighed, "When do I get to leave?"  
"Depends on your blood pressure and your wound"  
She nodded, "Can you get the nurse and ask?"  
"There is no way for them to know. It depends on your healing."  
She groaned, "Heal faster body."  
He laughed "I love you"  
"I love you too." She thought for a moment, "I'm bored, fix it."  
"I could start throwing things again"  
"No thanks, I prefer you in my room."  
HE winked at her. So how do you want me to fix it.  
"I don't know!"  
"I could get my broom and do tricks, but I would probably get kicked out again.  
"Yes, try and stay in the same room as me"  
"Well. I could...um...there are games on your phone.  
"There are, and where is my phone?"  
He pulls out her phone and give it to her "Bubbles with your nose is Great, Don't ask me how I know that"


End file.
